An electromechanical brake booster is described in German Published Patent Application No. 103 27 553. The electromechanical brake booster includes a piston rod as an input rod component, which is adjustable with the aid of a driver brake force exerted on a brake pedal. The piston rod extends through a bore in a guide body designed as a boost body. The guide body may be adjusted with the aid of a motor and a gear unit in such a way that a boosting force is transmittable to an actuator formed on the piston rod. In this way, the user of the electromechanical brake booster should be relieved regarding the exertion of force during braking of his/her vehicle.